Pikmin Adventures
Pikmin Adventures Is a Rated E10+ Real Time Strategy Game (RTS) created by PikminFan145, released on the Wii. Plot The Events of the Story take place after Pikmin 2. After arriving back on Planet Hocotate with a hoard of treasures Hocotate Freight takes off. The President overwhelmed with the surge of business decides to hire several employees to go back to the Pikmin Planet and gather up all the remaining treasures and some live specimens. A rival freight company hears of this news and decides to work with the freight to bring back treasure from the Pikmin Planet. When the freight ship flies off the Pikmin Planet the rival company goes closer to the ship, but a asteroid went right at the two ships, making them fall back to the planet.. A distress signal was sent back to Hocotate Freight for help. The President quickly orders Olimar to rescue the other employees (and treasures), rebuild their ship and come back. But with the new interest in Hocotate Freight he can't send his only few employees so he asks Olimar to take his son instead of Louie. Olimar (although unwillingly) agrees. So now Olimar and his son, Sagittarius, fly off to the Pikmin Planet to get all 5 employees, all 15 ship parts, and the 50 treasures that are left. How will they complete such a staggering task? Using Olimar's friends... The Pikmin. Controls The controls are for the Wii (A)-Throw Pikmin/Select (B)-Wistle/Cancel Wii Pointer-Aim target to throw pikmin ©-Dismiss Pikmin D-Pad-Sprays (Z)-Focus Camera Behind Capitan (1)-Zoom In/Out (2)-Lie Down Areas There are many areas that you can travel to in Pikmin Adventures. The list below as shows: *Frozen Wasteland *Pristine Grove *Flooded Ruins *Precarious Crater After the main story completion, two more are unlocked: *Perilous Ravine *Mayhem Mountain Caves Along with areas there are caves. Each Area has 2 Caves. *Starter Cave *Overwhelming Cavern *Overgrown Tunnel *Bulborb Complex *Poisonous Pool *Wollywog Hollow *Traumatic Grotto *Cavern of Destruction *Relentless Cavern *Blowhog Den *Burning Cave *Cave of Bravery Pikmin Original Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Bulbmin New Pikmin *Leafy Pikmin *Orange Pikmin (Pikmin Adventures) *Wollymin Enemies/Bosses Working on a bunch of new enemies here are most of enemies/bosses that are being working on: *Watery Bulborb *Dwarf Watery Bulborb *Flaming Crawbster *Thorny Centigrade *Palunkins *Bloated Blowhog *Wrathful Wollywog Treasures The Paper Shade Creator's Logo Feiry GameBoard Watery GameBoard Spinning Slicer Ship Parts Mega Engine Main Rocket Extra Rocket Plate Armor Sprays *Ultra-Spicy Spray *Ultra-Bitter Spray *Ultra-Dry Spray *Ultra-Sour Spray Game Modes *Challenge Mode: Challenge mode is like the challenge mode from pikmin 2 except with different caves and enemies. *Co-Op Mode: This will let you play the entire first part of the game with a friend. In order to unlock it, you must obtain the Friend Sharer treasure. *4-Player Mode-This allows you to play the second half of the game with up to 4 players. Must obtain treasure: Peculiar Linker to unlock. Advanced mode: This mode let's you play the entire game at night. They are just as long as normal days just with more enemies and challenges. Secondary Plot After completing the main story Olimar will return home with his son and the other employees to find the President in the middle of a phone call with the rival company. Enraged, he explains how the rival company says they claimed "his" property and there's nothing he can do. He orders Olimar, his son, and Louie to go back to the planet to stop them. He also says he will come along to so he can deal with them too and so all 4 captains go back to the Pikmin Planet to claim back the planet. NOTE: this is 4 player mode. Category:Fanon Category:Pikmin Adventures Category:Non-Canon Games